The Cycle Was Broken
by GohanGotenSon
Summary: All Weasel needed to do is break the cycle and escape Alcatraz island. So his reward for breaking it? Being sent to another zombie nightmare in a excavation site, along with four other survivors and a little German girl giving them commands. Slaying the undead could be easier...or harder than he thought.


**The Cycle Was Broken...**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Call Of Duty. All rights belong to Activision, Treyarch, and Infinity Ward, and many other developers. **

** Plot: All Weasel needed to do is break the cycle and escape Alcatraz island. So his reward for breaking it? Being sent to another zombie nightmare in a excavation site, along with four other survivors and a little German girl giving them commands. Slaying the undead could be easier...or harder than he thought.**

** Chapter 1: The Cycle is Broken**

Weasel, along with Billy, Finn, and Sal, escaped the island but had to make a crash landing to the Golden Gate Bridge. At first they thought they were safe until, some undead hopped from the railings as a sign appeared, saying 'No One Escapes Alive'.

"What the fuck? How the hell are there electric chairs on the fucking bridge?!" Billy snarled as he shot a couple of zombies with a AK-47. Weasel just looked up at the sky, letting his eyes rest on the fireworks. Every now and then, he'll lower his head to shoot a zombie and look back up.

"Out of ammo!" Finn shouted. His voice was muffled from Weasel's ears as he looked at the sky again. "Weasel! Behind..." Finn was cut off when Al shot the zombie, not even turning around. "Never mind!"

"What really hurts is...to be ignored. You know how that feels better than anyone, don't you?" He asked himself. "Rejection hurts. But it's not the worst thing...is it Albert? Sure, they want your skills, your expertise, but only on their terms. They don't care what else you have to offer. How different you could be...if only they noticed you." He turned his head to face the rest of the survivors, who were still shooting. "Is that why you lie to them? Why you promise things you can't deliver. Are you scared Al? You should be." He snorted.

"How the fuck isn't Al getting hit by those fuckers?" Sal asked as he pointed to Weasel, who was still talking to himself while a zombie walked past him.

"One day your promises may come back to bite you. Then what? What will you do when the truth is revealed...when your whole house of cards come tumbling down? Will you confess? Or will you run? There's nowhere to run...nowhere to hide. They all look at you the same, don't they Al, they don't see you as a man when they look at you, they see a weasel, a rat. You're a survivor Al no shame in that, even a rat survives." He than glared at his comrades, who were making his way towards him.

"Weasel...how the fu-"

"Tell me what happened yesterday." He growled. "Gimme one detail what happened yesterday. Maybe Billy got another psyche exam. Maybe Finn didn't spend half the day on the can. Just give me one specific detail about yesterday, anything!" They look at him with confusion. His eyes wide in shock as the memories reappeared through his mind. Him getting the gang together, him lying, him arguing...him dying. "You bastards! You killed me on the roof! I remember!"

"And you know why?" Sal asked while smirking. Al nodded. That was all they needed before they pointed their weapons at Weasel.

"It was because my plan failed to leave the island." He mumbled. Just then, zombies and Brutus appeared and started to chase the three of them. They immediately turned their focus on the zombies and ran away. Once again, they were shocked that Brutus ignored him, so did the zombies. "I don't deserve to be here! You put me here! You are the ones who're supposed to be sent here, not me!" He took out his dual wield pistol and shot at Finn, who fell to the floor.

"Kill him!" Billy shouted as he pointed his ray gun at Al. But before they could move, the zombies surrounded them. Everything was quite as the zombies and Brutus just stood there until they disappeared. Weasel stood there for a moment before the sky darkened, and a flash of bright light blinded his eyes, but dimmed.

"Where am I?" His question was unanswered as a child's giggle filled the area. "Who's there? Look, I don't wanna hurt you." He looked around until he saw a little girl, in a dress, skipping around him while holding a teddy bear. "Um...Who're you little girl?" Al tried his best to hide the fear in his voice. It's not everyday you see a little girl with pale skin while holding a bloody teddy bear.

"Hello, my name's Samantha." The girl still skipped around him. "You must be Weasel. That's a funny name! You don't look like a weasel to me!"

"Well, my real name is Al." Al replied while scratching his head. "Do you know where I am Sam? Are you by yourself?"

"Yes." She replied, no sadness in her voice. "My daddy disappeared when I was teleported with Fluffy far away." Al looked at her like she was insane.

"Well...do you know why I'm here?"

"You broke the cycle silly." She giggled. "You escaped hell and you're in the real world. My daddy said he needs you for an experiment." Weasel had curiosity and shock written all over his face. "You see, you must free me."

"But aren't you already free?" Al scratched his head again. Samantha shook her head. "Well, how do I free you? I mean, there's nothing here."

"You're standing above it!" She pointed below her, making Weasel's eyes widened. Below him was a snowy area with a thirty foot trench, And in the center was a dig site with glowing blue rocks. "There's where you can free me!" Weasel continued to look at the site as soldiers started to mine the site. They wore masks and carried weapons and pickaxes. One soldier mined until a hand grabbed him and started to rip his flesh open.

"What the fuck?" Al asked in shock. A zombie popped out of the hole, followed by a dozen more. One by one the soldiers were eaten, killed, or wounded. For Al, all hope seemed lost for them until a tank drove over zombies as a man was standing on top of it. He carried a machine gun and shot dozens of zombies with a smirk on his face. On the other side of the trench was a man with a beard, killing zombies with an ax and a shotgun. To the north was a Japanese man with a katana slicing through several zombies, sometimes he'll shoot them with a pistol.

"These are your allies for now. YOU MUST GO AND FREE ME!" She screamed the last part as Weasel was sent falling to the trench. He was about to go through the roof of a trench house until he found himself inside the house, staring at the three people he saw earlier, pointing their weapons at him. Al slowly put his hands, signaling them that he wasn't gonna hurt them.

"I don't have any weapons. I'm just a fellow survivor, just like you." He stated slowly. Dempsey lowered his weapon and threw him a pistol.

"Than you're gonna need this." He snorted. Weasel caught the pistol and gave them a look. Tank noticed something in the corner of his eyes and turned to his right. There he noticed a German man with a Hitler like mustache sawing open an older man's head, Weasel felt like he was gonna puke from that. The German put the saw down and looked at his bloody hands, his face having the 'what have I done?' look. There was silence until they heard familiar moans of the undead behind them. They quickly turn around and saw a bunch of zombies, coming from the ground and running towards them. While Dempsey, Nikolai and Takeo focused on the zombies ahead of them, Richthofen looked up. Following his gaze, Weasel also looked up and gasped in shock.

"Holy shit..." Al said slowly due to being shocked. A yellow light shined above the them, catching the rest of the others attention. Above was a thousand foot robot, looking down on them until he raised his foot. "Move!" Everyone jumped out of the way as the foot came crashing down.


End file.
